Creepy pasta: Kim Possible: Banned episode
by JazzylovesIzzy
Summary: My first Creepy pasta of Kim Possible on here, also you have to be at least 17 or over to read this, if you do not like what you are about to see then don't read.


Have you ever watched the Disney channel when you were young? well if you have, you might remember all the good times Disney channel was back then. They had good shows like "Bear in the big blue house, My friends Tigger and Pooh, Lilo and Stitch and even Kim Possible." those shows have been the best ones I have ever watched as a kid. My name is Joanna Stilton and I am at least 19 years old, when I was a kid I watched the Disney channel from the 90's all the way to 2011, the old shows til 2011 were the best, all the new shows that they have right now is turned into shit, like there are new shows today like "The Lion Guard, Gravity Falls and other shows that are new today in 2016 and 2017." What I am about to tell you is I watched a scary episode of Kim Possible was last year and I still am scared of this episode is what I am about to tell you my story of what episode of Kim Possible I watched that was scary.

One of my favorite shows that I watched while growing up watching on the Disney channel were "Bear in the big blue house, Lilo and Stitch, that's so Raven, Wizards of Waverly Place, Recess and My friends Tigger and Pooh." but my best favorite show that I watched non stop to this day was "Kim Possible" I loved that show ever since I was a kid, I watched Kim Possible everyday when it was on TV. It ran from 2002 to 2007, when I was at home I watched it on the TV downstairs in the living room. And when I was at school my mom taped the episode for me so that when I got home from school was a young kid I would watch it on tape, I watched every Kim Possible episode non-stop while it was on TV, but sadly in 2011 was when Disney channel cancelled Kim Possible. But I was even lucky enough to have all the seasons of Kim Possible on DVD, one day I decided to prank my brother's friend into giving him a strange looking DVD, my friend's brother's name is Max and he wanted me or my brother to get him "Halo: The Master Chief collection" but since Max who was 16 and loved Halo I decided to get him a strange looking DVD to prank Max instead of a Halo game with all 4 games that he wants. I went to Goodwill and got a DVD, it was a strange cover that was blank but it had these words on it. It says "किम संभावित: प्रतिबंधित प्रकरण - ज़ोंबी प्रकोप" the words were in Hindi and I do not understand Hindi very well, I know a friend who speaks in that language but she was not at home, she went to India to visit her grandparents. So I bought the DVD and went home, both of my parents were at work and my brother was out with his friends, after I translated the Hindi language that was on this blank DVD cover. I was shocked to see that the Hindi words that I translated in English said "Kim Possible: Banned episode- Zombie outbreak."

"What?" I asked myself, I knew that most kid shows will not have a zombie outbreak like in horror movies that I watch that has zombies in it, the kid's movie I watched that had zombies in it was "Scooby Doo on zombie island." that movie was good and it was a non-Disney film, like I knew a episode of Totally Spies Halloween special that has zombies in it as well, but those ones were not scary or violent to me at all, but I was wondering about this Kim Possible zombie episode I was going to see. I ordered pizza and I got a extra large because I would want to save some slices for my brother when he gets home from hanging out with his friends, and my parents who would want something to eat when they both get home. So I grabbed myself orange fanta for a drink along with my 3 slices of pizza and put the Kim Possible DVD in the DVD player in the living room as I sat myself on the couch with my food and I turned on the TV to see no DVD menu I knew this must be a recording DVD that you use to burn movies and video games on them along with TV shows, the Disney ads came on and I was reliving my childhood when the screen started to flicker for a few seconds, then the announcer says "Coming up next, Kim Possible on Disney channel." I was getting excited because I was about to watch one of my favoruite TV shows as a kid, the episode starts off in Middleton where a sign says "Get ready for a scary scene." I was like "Ok this is weird." because I notice this was not a normal Kim Possible episode, inside the high school Kim was walking to class when she bumps into Bonnie.

She says "Kim, a cute guy asked me out." Kim says to Bonnie "Who is it Bonnie, I hope he is cute." and Bonnie and Kim were talking about boys when there was a scream of terror that Kim and Bonnie stopped talking, Bonnie went down the hall "That must be coming from the girls bathroom." she said as she ran down the hallway, Kim was following Bonnie as she bumps into Ron and Rufus "KP, where are you going?" Ron asked "Bonnie and I heard screams from the girls bathroom, and we are going to find out on what is going on." Kim replied as Ron and Rufus followed Kim to the girls washroom, Kim told Ron and Rufus to wait outside as Kim went in the girls washroom she saw a dead body of one of the cheerleaders and a huge chunk of flesh on her neck was ripped off, she turned to see Bonnie who saw Kim, she was crying. It was actual crying it was from the voice actor who was voice acting as Bonnie "Stay away..." it was all Bonnie had to say, Kim wasn't so sure on what was going on, I knew Bonnie was bitten by a zombie, I remember it from all the zombies movies I watched when a person is bitten by a zombie they come back to life and eat the living. Kim ran out of the girls washroom to get help, the nurse was able to get to the girls washroom, when Kim brought the nurse back to the girls washroom Bonnie had white eyes and blood stain cheer leading clothes. The nurse was shocked that she fainted as Kim ran out of the girls washroom as she looked at Ron "Bonnie was bitten, she came back to life as the living dead." Kim and Ron along with Rufus ran to Mr Barkin's room he asked them what was wrong, and Kim told him everything of what is going on.

The screen faded to black for 15 seconds and then cuts off to Kim and Ron looking in the girls washroom before they were leaving school. All the teachers had to get every student to evacuate the building due to the scary thing in the girls washroom. Kim and Ron both looked in the girls washroom to see Bonnie eating the nurse's intestines, I was feeling like I was going to be sick as Kim, Ron and Rufus ran out of the school and went back to Kim's house, at Kim's house Wade calls Kim and says there is a zombie out break and they need to work together if they want to live through the out break, Kim's father was home and he was trying to call someone on his phone. Kim's mom was crying blood from her eyes, and Jim and Tim were busy playing video games, it was hard for me to know what is going on. So Wade told Ron that his parents have gone missing since they are not in the house. So Kim went to Ron's house to drive past by zombies, every one she tried to avoid made Kim almost get into an accident as she reached Ron's house there was no one in, she break through the house to look around, but there was no one in the house so she decided to see if she can find any clues is to where did Ron's parents gone to when the zombie out break started. Then it cuts off to the theme song of Kim Possible, I knew that the theme song started off in a weird spot at first I though there was no theme song at all for this weird episode of Kim Possible.

As the theme song started playing I notice the screen was flickering at the same time as the theme song of Kim Possible started playing, when the theme song ended it cuts to where Kim tells Wade asking him where does he think Ron's parents could be, when Kim was returning home there was a huge group of zombies blocking the way she would take home "Well fuck me, how am I getting home now? I am not driving over these fuckers." I was shocked to hear what Kim just said or what I thought she said, so Kim grabbed her communicator and told Wade that the road she takes to get home is blocked off with zombies and wonders if there is another way to get home. Wade said to the take the long way which Kim did and it took her 15 minutes to get home, by the time she walked into her house the door was open. I was getting a bad feeling in my gut that something has entered Kim's house. Looking in horror Kim ran into her house to see Rufus and Ron in horror, Kim walks up to them and asked what is wrong. Kim then heard moaning from the next room so she grabbed a meat cleaver and walked to see Jim and Tim dead with chunks of flesh ripped by a zombie.

I felt like I was going to be sick at this point, so I drank some water and hoped that I do not end up vomiting. Kim walked up to see Jim and Tim were bitten by zombies so Kim used the meat cleaver and hit Jim and Tim's heads a couple of times and every tome she hit their heads there was a crack in their skulls every few hits. After Kim had made sure that her twin brothers were dead and not coming back as zombies she heard stumbling down the stairs, she ran to find Kim's mom who is a zombie, her blood stain tears stained her skin as she faced her mom with white shot eyes. Ron and Rufus shut the door and locked it as Kim looked at her mother, she knew she had to kill her own mother so she does not become a zombie too she Kim only had one thing to do which is, putting her mother out of misery. The screen went into static for 10 seconds before it returned to Kim who threw the meat cleaver at her mom's head which she heard a crack from her skull, Kim walked up to her mother's corpse and looked at her "I'm sorry I had to do this mom, but it's the only way." Wade then called Kim and said to go to Dr Draken's lair. Which I was like "What? why go to the bad guys in a zombie outbreak?" the screen cuts to Shego and Draken who were thinking of a safe place to go to get away from the outbreak. Draken's mother is sick and Shego was making sure she was ok by looking after her, when Draken called Shego to talk to her Shego looked to see Draken's mother came back to life as a zombie and Draken saw his mother with pale skin and white eyes.

I paused the DVD as I went to the bathroom and I end up vomiting for 2 minutes, when I got back to the living room I continued to watch this scary episode of Kim Possible, Draken looks in horror at his mother "Shego, call 911!" he shouted as Shego went to do so as Draken's undead mother starts attacking Draken. Shego was on the phone until Draken's mother sunk her teeth into Draken's throat which he made a ear bleeding scream which made Shego drop the phone and shot green energy from her hands which was able to get Draken's mother off of Draken which she grabbed a pistol and shot his mother, I then realized it was like a George Romero zombie movie. Draken got up as Shego put cloths around Draken's neck to help the bleeding slow down, then Kim along with Rufus and Ron showed up to see that Draken has been bitten by a zombie, Shego's hands were covered in blood as she begins to freak out on what to do. Kim tells Shego that the zombies are spreading all over Middleton and that they need to get out of here "But what about Draken? is he going to be ok?" Shego asked but she turns around to see that Draken has died of blood loss in shock.

"Shego, I hate to tell you this..." Kim was then cut off by Shego "He is not fucking dead Kimmie! I spend all my fucking years keeping him goddamn safe!" Shego yelled in anger as she began to cry, she knew Draken was dead "He's going to turn KP if we don't do something." Ron said as Kim patted her foe's back "Shego you have to do this, if you don't. Draken will bite you and turn you into the living dead." Shego was still crying as she picked up the pistol and pointed at Draken's dead body "I'm sorry Draken." she sobbed as she fired the gun which the bullet hit Draken's head, I have never seen a Kim Possible episode that has violence and even gore in it as well as with the language with allot of swearing used. The zombies broke into Dr Draken's lab as Ron and Rufus along with Kim and Shego ran away as they went into a forest where there was no zombies around, Ron and Rufus had to go find his parents which he leaves Shego and Kim all alone. Kim was then attacked by raiders as a gun shot hit Kim's chest which she fell down as Shego began to cry "Even being you foe Kim, I do not want to lose you." Kim looks up at Shego and said "Shego, go save yourself you do not want to die alone...Go find team Go, tell them you are safe and unharmed." within that Kim was dead.

"Hey bitches! come out so we can see you!" was all the voices that the raiders were making as Shego ran as fast as she can, before the episode ended and went to the credits Shego looks at the screen where the audience was she said "What you saw people is all violent and disturbing with gore, never try any of this stuff at home." Shego then runs off as the screen faded to black as the credits came on, I took the DVD out of the DVD player and put the disc back in the case and I decided not to give it to my brother's friend due to what I just saw, I bought Max "Halo: the Master Chief collection" and kept the Hindi writing DVD cover of the Kim Possible episode along with my other DVD's in my room where I keep all of the movies, and since that day I never looked at Kim Possible the same since that day. I did not sleep that night I was up til 3 in the morning and then a week later I emailed the Disney channel company about the Kim Possible episode I watched that scared the living shit out of me and they replay back within 4 hours saying "Thank you so much for taking your time to write to us Joanna Stilton, we have been getting complaints of other people who's children was scared of the episode, we will remove that episode from being on TV." after that email I never have watched that Kim Possible banned episode from the year I watched it was in 2015 to this day and I warn you guys, if you ever see the Hindi writing DVD cover that says "Kim Possible: Banned episode- Zombie outbreak" to never pick it up, do not buy it or rent it or you will be regretting it as much as I did when I watched it. But there is something that is still rolling in my mind, was. What happened to Ron and Rufus?


End file.
